The New Journey
by MiroMan2
Summary: Inuyasha and gang find themselves racing to get certain items before a demon can....again
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Journey

Long after the battle of finally killing Naraku and finally getting the last of the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo set down a new path. They were tired of sitting around and just began traveling once more, Kagome on summer vacation.

"Ah, how I managed to pass I'll never know," Kagome said for the 100th time.

"Will you just shut up already, we've heard about this how you scored highest in your class out of 200 people," Inuyasha said sighing.

"Inuyasha, be proud of her for once!" Miroku exclaimed, placing a hand on Kagome's leg.

"Pervert," sighed Sango slapping Miroku for Kagome.

"Wha? I'm just a healthy young man," said Miroku, his cheek red from the slap.

"Yeah and Shippo's a scary full-demon," Inuyasha said, as Shippo began crying from this latest insult.

"Sit boy!" called Kagome, once more standing up for Shippo. "Are you just jealous cause you're the cute half-demon?"

Muttering Inuyasha blushed, looking away from Kagome. Giggling Kagome once more tweaked his dog ears.

"Wow, after years of being together the two finally show their feelings around us," said Sango blinking.

"Well that's good to know I was getting tired of staying up all night waiting for the two to actually do something instead of sit there away from each other," said Miroku, Shippo nodding in agreement.

"Say what?" roared Inuyasha, embarrassed that he had been caught by everyone.

"Um…nothing…," said Miroku trying to cover up.

Inuyasha's claws twitched and began chasing after Miroku and Sango screaming 'I'll kill you!'

"Well…he's in a feisty mood today," commented Kagome watching. She sat down Sango flying in the air on Kilala, leaving Miroku to run.

"I bet you wish you had that Wind Tunnel now don't you?" shouted Inuyasha still chasing Miroku.

Miroku, suddenly stopping fell forward to the ground a pool of blood already around his body.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, kneeling down by him. "What the…," he said softly, looking at the blood not a mark on Miroku. Looking up at Sango he shrugged then looked back down, Miroku running once more.

"Thanks for the fake blood Kagome!" cried Miroku leaping on Kilala, high up so Inuyasha couldn't reach.

"No problem Miroku," said Kagome drinking out of a small cup, Shippo licking a lollipop.

"Kagome, why do they always have to do this?" asked Shippo, for once seeming to be the most mature one there.

Kagome shrugged drinking more, and sighed. The clouds high up she leaned back watching Inuyasha furiously try to get up to the two. Finally, after an hour he finally wore himself out, it safe for the 2 to come down.

"Ok now that Inuyasha's done we can go and keep traveling," said Kagome happily.

"No we can't…," said Inuyasha smelling the air.

"Why?" she asked.

"A demon is on its way as we speak," said Miroku.

"I…I don't know why but this one feels stronger than any demon we've ever faced before…" said Inuyasha, shivering slightly for the first time in years scared for himself and his friends.

"Stronger than Naraku?" asked Sango.

"Much…," responded Inuyasha, then pulled out Tetsusaiga as the wind blew strongly, Kagome clinging to a tree.

The wind blew violently, as the sky began clouding up. Kagome shrieked as a demon 10 times their own size slammed a tree a good 30 feet to the left.

"Orbs…," it said stupidly, looking around.

Inuyasha blinked staring at it. There was one thing more noticeable than its sheer size and that was its stomach. In its stomach were 8 holes, 2 of them filled with large orbs. One was pure red and had a flame in it, and the second was a light gray a large black star in the center.

"T-The Elemental Orbs…," gasped Sango softly. "Those shouldn't even be around anymore! The head slayer in my village sealed those away in a cave far away. He shouldn't have been able to even get inside there! Wait…if he only has 2…then that means…the Elementals came back…and he's only managed to get those 2…"

"When you're done babbling we'll actually listen!" snapped Inuyasha staring at the demon, ready to attack when ready.

"Orbs not here…need more," roared the demon and disappeared, the clouds and wind disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Well…that was different…," said Kagome softly, trembling from head to toe, Shippo hiding in her backpack.

"I best explain…," said Sango softly and sat down. "There are 8 Elemental orbs one of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Darkness, Light, Earth, Wind, and Water. The 2 that demon has are Fire and Darkness, each orb has a special symbol on it. That's how we know the real one's from the fake. If he gets his hand on all of those orbs…he'll be unstoppable. We must get them before anything bad happens…"

Miroku nodded then fell forward crying out in pain as a shield bashed into his head.

"Er excuse me, I'm looking for Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango," it said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Um...we're here…" said Kagome.

Shippo muttered and stared at the shield. "Everyone forgets about Shippo…"

"Great!" cried the shield sounding relieved…or at least everyone thought it did. The shield landed in front of Miroku. "You're my holder I hold each Elemental orb you must find the last 6 once you have them the shield can do the rest, the temple will be made clear if you head north for 6 miles."

Miroku stared but caught the shield as it fell to the ground immobile a red arrow pointing north. Pulsing and glowing faintly the shields symbol glowed.

"Well…," said Miroku looking around for answers. "Should we?" he asked, hoping for an answer other than the one he thought he may get.

"Yes," everyone said eventually. Well everyone but Shippo who was now plotting a look to have so people would finally realize he was around, seeming oblivious to the fact that everyone was about to leave without him.

"We have to," said Sango softly. "That demon can destroy the world if it has each orb."

"Well wherever my princess goes I shall go too," Miroku said, hoping this will impress Sango.

It didn't.

"Let's go, to the first temple," said Inuyasha as the team set out.

"Hey...where is everyone?" asked Shippo to himself, everyone far ahead. "Wait for me!" he cried running frantically to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Earth Elemental?

Not long after the shield incident, Inuyasha looked at the shield Miroku now had.

"Lemme see that," he said bluntly.

"Sure I don't know what it's for…"

As soon as Inuyasha's fingertips touched the shield a jolt of electricity surged through his body. Smoke rolling from his hand, Inuyasha looked at Miroku blinking; Miroku's only response a shrug.

Sango looked at the shield, "The only person that can hold shields like this are monks…I'm sure Kagome might…"

"No thanks, I don't want to get shocked!"

"Or maybe she wont touch it," Miroku commented.

Shippo, finally catching up dove into Kagome's book bag not wanting to get left behind again.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and looked around, his eyes narrowed. Claws and sword at ready his hand twitched, sensing something nearby.

Miroku pulled out his staff, the shield glowing brightly. Then as fast as it started, it was over. The shield began to fade as something appeared in front of all of them. A large temple with a picture of a rock on the front.

"The Temple of Earth…," murmured Sango.

Stepping inside, all of them were greeted by a small kid.

"Hiya," he said smiling. He wasn't very tall and had long hair, wearing the same type of kimono as Inuyasha only this kid was blue. He smiled and snapped his fingers as a rock lifted up everyone, Kagome shrieking (again) before calming down. He used the rocks taking them to a room, setting them lightly on the floor before sitting down himself.

"W-Who are you?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'm the Elemental of Earth Miss, who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi…and the person in red is Inuyasha, the person in purple, Miroku and Sango is the last one..."

"What about me!" cried Shippo, forgotten again.

"Oh, and Shippo the friendly fox demon. And the other demon is Kilala, Sango's youkai cat."

Kilala mewed and drifted off to sleep, not sensing any danger.

Sango stood and looked at the kid. "You're just a kid…," she commented.

He smiled and nodded quickly, "Yeah, its awesome isn't it?"

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, "Why did you bring us here?" he demanded, picking the kid up by the scruff of his kimono.

"To get the Elemental Orb, but first you must beat me in a fair fight," he grinned. "And I don't go easy on people."

"This kids way to cocky I'll teach him a lesson!" Inuyasha growled.

"The cockiness sounds like someone I know," Kagome said sighing.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing…just get this over with."

Inuyasha stepped in a ring, not yet pulling out Tetsusaiga, not wishing to use it until absolutely necessary.

"Oh um just so you know, you can't win against me," he said smiling.

"Before we start what's your name?"

"Rukia."

"Ok now, lets get this started," said Inuyasha, for the first time today smiling.

Rukia began moving around on the balls of his feet, blocking himself (which wasn't hard with him being so small). A rock began rising behind him, his hands glowing with a faint yellow light. Quickly raising his hands Rukia hurled the rock towards Inuyasha, getting it thrown back.

Inuyasha, after throwing it back charged. "Iron Revear Soul Stealer!" he shouted, long yellow blades in the shape of claws heading towards Rukia.

Gasping Rukia threw up his arms the blast hitting the rock. "Well, that was unexpected."

"So is this!" Inuyasha said slashing Rukia's back from behind.

Rukia cried out in pain, quickly turning and hurling Inuyasha into a wall, "No wonder you were able to defeat Naraku."

"How did you know…?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Every Elemental knows!"

"Heh, well glad we're known then."

Rukia laughed and appeared in front of Inuyasha. Before he could react Inuyasha was getting hit with a fury of punches. Rukia smiled and summoned a large boulder and sent it towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaped to the side, a second rock coming quickly, then a third. Luckily, Inuyasha was quick on his feet, but he couldn't keep dodging those rocks forever.

"Inuyasha…," Kagome said softly, biting her lip.

"He'll be ok, he's been in worse situations," Sango said trying to comfort Kagome.

"You trying to comfort me?" asked Kagome as Sango put an arm around her.

"Yeah," replied Sango smiling.

"Why can't I ever be comforted…," muttered Miroku softly, his eyes closed.

"Cause you're a letch," said Kagome.

"Er…true…but nobody else has to know," said Miroku sounding hopeful.

"They'll know when you try groping them!"

"Ouch…"

Sango smiled, and began watching the battle again. So far it looked like Rukia would win, as he was still sending rocks at Inuyasha, who only had enough time to dodge.

"Come on Inuyasha…"

Smiling Inuyasha brought his foot up connecting it with Rukia's chin.

Blood came from Rukia's mouth as he coughed. "Nice move, you were able to not only dodge my rocks but you were able to hit me, impressive. But the battle is not yet over."

Inuyasha smiled. "I hope not, I was just warming up."

"Time to rock 'n roll, and speaking of rocks."

Inuyasha gasped as Rukia raised his hand and felt a splitting pain in his back. He knew something probably snapped as he turned his head, a large boulder smashing into his back. "I'll kill you…," Inuyasha gasped, the pain overwhelming.

"Well, I think I've won."

"Not quite…" Inuyasha said slashing through the rock with his claws, blood sliding down his arms. "Blades of Blood!" he bellowed slashing at Rukia, long red blasts in the shape of claws hitting him dead on.

Skidding Rukia smashed into a wall the rubble burying him. Soon those rocks lifted, flying straight towards Inuyasha.

Diving Inuyasha rolled putting his claws to Rukia's neck. "I win…," he said softly, his vision hazy from the loss of blood.

Smiling Rukia nodded, "It seems so Inu,"

"Don't call me Inu, its Inuyasha," he said as Kagome, Sango and Miroku came running.

Throwing her arms around Inuyasha, Kagome smiled, "You did it!"

"OW! Lemme go!"

"Oops…heh sorry."

"Here's the orb," Rukia said holding up a rock.

Soon the rock began cracking a soft shine breaking through. Soon that shine itself began breaking the rock, soon all of it gone. In the rocks place was a bright orb. The orb was brown just like the rock but completely smooth. And this one had a picture of a rock on the front.

"The Earth Orb," Rukia said smiling. "My pride and joy, use it well to defeat that demon."

"How did you-" Inuyasha began.

"We all know, two were stolen remember?"

Miroku blinked as his shield lifted from his hands as the Orb floated too. Slowly they became one, the Orb glowing in it's spot 7 holes left. The shield's arrow disappeared and then reappeared pointing north east.

"The next orb is in the mountains," Rukia said.

Nodding Miroku picked his shield up and walked outside with his friends, Rukia waving from atop the temple. "To the mountains!" he said smiling, a new adventure quickly unfolding before their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Snowed In

Heading for the mountains, nobody was looking forward to the snow that was waiting for them there. Just 2 days ago they had heard of an avalanche there that buried 5 people, 2 surviving it.

Barely.

As they continued walking, Miroku began acting strange. For no reasons he would have outbursts of happiness.

"What's your deal?" Inuyasha asked after this happened after the 5th time this happened.

"For once we're having an adventure and I won't have to worry about getting drawn into a Wind Tunnel."

"Well…that's true I don't have to worry about running into Kikyo with Naraku gone.

There was a sharp snap behind them as Miroku and Inuyasha turned, Kagome standing there with a broken twig. This had been happening lately whenever someone mentioned Kikyo and Inuyasha. But even she knew Inuyasha was hers.

As they got into the mountains the temperature began dropping quickly. Putting on extra clothes the cold got worse as snow fell. The snow became steadily worse as the team continued their trek up the mountain. Shippo hid himself in Kagome's pack, the snow covering his head completely.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Sango," Miroku said before slipping and falling into the snow.

"Yeah and who's going to protect you?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha began carrying Kagome on his back after she was unable to continue on her own. Looking up Inuyasha saw a cave and pointed, walking towards it.

Soon there was a roaring fire and everyone was safe inside with just one problem. Miroku had gotten sick from falling in the snow.

Sneezing he said softly, "We must continue on…," he said despite his weakness. Swaying he tried to stand the room around him spinning. "Nice joke guys! Quit spinning and moving around."

Sad thing was, nobody was moving at all.

Sneezing again Miroku lay back down closing his eyes, his breathing short and weak. As the sickness became worse everyone began worrying, but nobody more than Sango. Kneeling beside him she stroked his hair softly whispering soft words. As everyone fell asleep Sango watched over Miroku. She kissed his cheek softly then lay back to rest closing her eyes.

"Thanks…," Miroku whispered softly his eyes opened slightly.

Blushing madly Sango nodded, thinking _he was awake! Oh no…._

Miroku placed a hand over Sango's squeezing lightly. Closing his eyes once more he fell asleep thinking about nothing but the kiss.

The next morning Miroku was the first up. He leaned against the cave wall at the entrance and stared outside.

"Good to see you're better," Inuyasha said his voice echoing ominously about the cave.

"Thanks, how long have you been up?"

"Basically since you woke up."

Miroku nodded still staring outside, the snow hadn't stopped and was now coming down softly. Smiling Miroku looked at Inuyasha and smiled, "One weird adventure we've gotten ourselves in this time."

"Not as weird as the last one, people were brought back to life!"

Chuckling Miroku nodded, remembering all to well of seeing Kikyo. As he looked at the snow he smiled. "Hey Inuyasha…do you think that now that Naraku is truly gone…there will be happiness?"

"I don't really know, I mean nobody is going to be happy all the time that's not possible. But I think now that Naraku is gone and all the suffering is as well…more will be happy."

"Wow…Naraku's defeat brought a different side of you out," Miroku commented smiling. "I guess it's done that for all of us in one way or another."

"Yeah like you don't flirt as often with every woman you see."

"Yeah well…can you really blame me?"

"At time yes then at times no…"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, then smiled watching Inuyasha and Miroku talk. She looked over at Sango who was also watching. Both of them knew that this was one of the few times that they've ever talked this way. At least not without worrying of a demon about to kill them.

"So what orb do you think the demon will go after next?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well it has Darkness and Fire according to my-I mean um Sango…" Miroku responded softly, his face growing hot.

Leaning against the cave wall Inuyasha sighed. "Well it was closest to the Earth Orb but we have that…"

Miroku suddenly cried out as the shield on his back shocked him. Looking as the shield he saw the Orb of Light insignia glow, flicker and then fade.

"I guess it has the Orb of Light then."

Miroku didn't respond his eyes wide with shock.

"T-Then we're going after the Orb of Ice…but we can't do a thing with the snow this thick."

"Well we may be able to use Kilala," Miroku said trying to think of a way.

"Might as well, it's the best way we have so far…"

Sitting up Kagome stretched and yawned loudly enough for the two to hear. Sango smiled and did the same, slowly looking outside.

Slowly they began to march out in the snow. Looking around the three got on Kilala as she turned to her larger demon.

Flying in the air they scanned the area.

"Wait! Kilala stop!" Sango cried ponting to a large snowball…a large _glowing_ snowball.

Looking at it Miroku nodded. "Yup definitely weird."

Slowly hovering down Kilala waited till they all climbed off before turning to her smaller form.

Smiling Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga as it grew quickly. As a swirling light began to grow around it Inuyasha held it up above his head. As he jumped and swung it down the barrier breaking light came from it…but nothing happened to the glowing light.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said breaking the silence. "Let me try the shield we have."

Nodding Inuyasha took a step back as Miroku held up the shield. Slowly the Ice insignia began to glow as everyone watched in awe. The snowball stopped glowing and slowly began melting, as well as the area around them. The temple slowly revealed itself pushing out of the snow.

"The next temple," Miroku said grinning. "I'll take care of this Elemental."

"How you have no powers," Inuyasha said.

"Yes I do, the shields Orb remember? I adopt the powers it has after we get the Orb so I can do what the last Elemental did."

Nodding Inuyasha pushed open the door.

Slowly they stepped in waiting for the Elemental to introduce itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The fight for the Ice Orb

Looking around each of them sighed.

"No one is here…," Sango remarked.

"Looks like it…," Kagome said sighing.

Miroku stepped in an arena covered in ice. Looking around he sighed, "How can I fight with ice beneath my feet…"

"Dunno…you're probably going to catch a cold again," Inuyasha said smirking some.

Miroku turned then slipped falling. "Ow…"

"Very good!" said a voice deep within the temple.

Soon footsteps were heard as they echoed slowly around the temple. Soon after a young man of about 22 came out of a wall. "I suppose you've come for the Ice Orb like every other demon I've seen today. By the looks of it if so I'll have an easy fight when you can't even stand on the ice itself," he said walking along the ice calmly. "I'm the Elemental of Ice, Freezy."

Snickering Miroku stood, "Freezy?"

He nodded, "Yes and this is my daughter Kit."

A young girl of about 5 appeared at his side smiling. "Daddy's gonna beat you."

"Think again little girl," Inuyasha said.

Sticking out her tongue the little girl ran across the ice and yelled, "Fight!"

Quickly running across the field Freezy struck, Miroku blocking but sliding back and falling from the impact. "How can you fight me when you can't even stand up!" Freezy called tauntingly.

Standing slowly Miroku muttered.

"Miroku…use you're Holy Staff!" called Sango pulling it out of Kagome's pack and throwing it to him.

"I wondered why my book bag gained a few pounds overnight…," said Kagome watching.

Catching it Miroku smiled, then began running towards him, jumping on the staff to slide punching Freezy in the face.

"Alright!" everyone cheered.

Miroku pulled back and blinked his hand frozen! "What the…what magic is this…"

"Not magic Elemental power," Freezey said his eyes beginning to glow a steady blue.

"You have yours and I have mine," Miroku said as the shield on his back began to glow, a rock lifting from the ice.

The rock hovered for a moment, then suddenly flew at Freezy.

Diving Freezy watched the rock crash through a wall nearby. "Interesting powers I must say for beating the Elemental of Earth Rukia, you must be quite good. I may have to watch you closely."

Miroku's body suddenly lifted as a rock floated beneath him. "Seeings as I can't run on ice like you…I'll make my own little fighting ground."

Freezy charged and leapt freezing the rock with Miroku's feet stuck to it. Smirking he stood in front of Miroku as the rock and Miroku fell to the ground with a crash. "And I'll just take that field away…"

Miroku stayed down his eyes closed, knocked out cold. He heard voices but they were all faint. Slowly coming around he noticed Freezy with his back turned. Raising his hand slowly the rock lifted itself from the ground. "Hey freeze guy, catch!" he cried flinging the rock into his back.

Gasping Freezy fell forward to a knee the rock pushing into his back. "Got to cocky…," he mumbled and froze the rock.

"I guess I'll have to use a new technique against you…," Freezy said as he jumped back ice forming in his hands. Crushing it he held open his palm ice in the form of sharp needles there. "See how long you can live with this when I cut you to ribbons," he said smiling.

Miroku backed away then cried out feeling a needle suddenly pierce the front of his leg. Looking down Miroku saw the needle the sliced clean through the blood running down his leg. Miroku began running as his leg began throbbing with pain.

"Run little Miroku, run and hide," Freezy taunted throwing 5 needles at once.

Miroku blocked 2 of the 5 needles with a large boulder, 3 piercing into his right arm. Breathing heavily Miroku fell to a knee behind an ice pillar pulling each out crying out in pain softly. As he pulled them out each needle quickly evaporated into nothing.

Looking past the pillar Freezy smiled and got his last 3 ready. "Goodbye Miroku."

Miroku's eyes opened wide and quickly called a rock up slamming it into the ground as ice and dust rose around everywhere. He had to think of something quick, the cold and the loss of blood was beginning to take its toll as his vision became hazy. Standing slowly he ran from Freezy and kept running, taking action now.

Freezy stood once more after everything had cleared and smiled. "Tricky little guy."

Looking around Freezy began walking in a direction that Miroku's shallow footprints, and blood trail led him. Walking silently he shot a blast of ice as a chuck of ice fell from the ceiling. "Haven't been this jumpy in a long time…this is the best fun I've had too."

Smirking Freezy seen a purple sleeve from in front of a pillar and thought _ you ran but you knew you couldn't hide from me._ "Goodbye Miroku!" he bellowed suddenly making a large avalanche come down on the clothes.

"Goodbye Freezy," said a voice from behind a rock slamming him into a wall and held him there by the arms and legs.

Miroku stood there in just pants and smiled using a rock to bring his shirt over. "It's frozen…," sighed Miroku sneezing thinking _I probably have a cold again._

Smiling Miroku walked to Freezy slipping again and fell on his back. "Ow…"

"This isn't over Miroku," Freezy said ice shards swirling slowly around his body. "It's far from over…," breaking free Freezy sent all the shards he had towards Miroku.

Sliding back as each needle slammed into him Miroku protected his vital points. Blood staining the ice completely Miroku smiled. "You're right it is far from over…at least for me…for you it's already finished…"

Freezy blinked and looked at him an eyebrow raised. "How do you think that?"

"Because I've gotten the advantage, which I'm guessing you haven't noticed yet. Am I correct in assuming this?"

Nodding Freezy charged, "The cold and loss of blood must be affecting your brain, you have no way of winning now its over!"

Miroku smiled calling a rock from behind to hit Freezy.

Jumping over it Freezy landed behind it, "You expect me to fall for that again? You got me once with it don't think you can again."

"I don't but I do think that will work," said Miroku calmly as a rock dislodged itself from the ceiling falling directly on Freezy. "See…it worked…," Miroku said smiling. "Now I'm going to take a nap," Miroku said softly and fell forward into his own pool of blood.

The rock suddenly blasted apart Freezy standing there his breathing hard. Falling to his knees he smiled pulling out an orb.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha stood around Miroku trying to wake him up. Each blinked as the wounds slowly began smoking then disappeared and turned to see Freezy standing behind them.

Bruised, bleeding, weak but still smiling Freezy sat down pulling the shield off Miroku who was now sleeping easy.

"He'll probably have a cold in the morning again but he won and I'll accept that, tell him to come back but first…here's a parting gift for all of you. Use it well because I'll find out if you don't," Freezy said smiling.

The Ice Orb and shield lifted into the air slowly. Growing closer and closer the finally locked together as it glowed brightly for one brief moment before floating down to the ground into Freezy's hands once more.

"Take care of him," Freezy said strapping the shield and Holy Staff to Miroku's back.

Inuyasha picked the paling Miroku up. "Thanks, we'll see you some time later…after this whole ordeal is over…"

Sango nodded and walked outside with them staring at Miroku then took off her sweater covering him with it.

"Stop for a sec," Kagome said digging in her pack. Pulling out a blanket she wrapped it around Miroku, his skin turning blue from the cold. "He'll need that if he's knocked out."

"Well we better get out of the mountains then," Inuyasha said. "We can take care of him better in Kaede's village. Might as well go first the shield will point to us which way we should go anyway."

Nodding they each began making their way towards the village, seeking medical help for Miroku.

"It was a good choice for ye to bring the lad to me," Kaede said pulling out herbs and stewing them. "He's very cold and will need much care for the next 2 days but he will be fine that I assure ye."

Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's kimono and led him out to the forest and looked at him.

"What're you doing?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"Leaving Sango and Miroku alone, after Kaede leaves she'll want to talk to him."

"Why, he's out cold and when he wakes up he'll only try and grope her again. So why should we bother leaving them alone?"

Sighing Kagome shook her head, "Hopeless, lets just leave them alone ok?"

Shrugging Inuyasha sat, "Fine with me."

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha smiling and looked up at him, giggling as he blushed. "Inuyasha…are you glad I stayed?"

Looking at her Inuyasha kissed her lips softly, and nodded as she blushed. "Yes…I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes as Inuyasha closed his. Slowly drifting off they slept with each other, side by side.

Sango ran her fingers along Miroku's cheek The herbs Kaede had stewed had taken their affect Miroku's skin warming nicely a pink tinge to his cheeks. Sighing she looked at him, "You keep getting sick…how am I going to take care of you at this rate?"

Miroku rasped softly, "This is the last time so don't worry."

Quickly pulling her hand back she blushed looking at the floor.

Miroku slowly picked her hand up with his holding it softly and looked at her smiling. "Don't worry about it, I like it…," he said smiling.

She nodded and leaned closer whispering, "I'm glad you're ok…"

Miroku smiled and kissed her lips quickly, before lying back once more and closing his eyes.

Blushing Sango wiped some hair away from his eyes and lay by him stroking his hair. "Sleep well…love."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wind.

Well on the way again everyone had their spirits renewed in the time they stayed at Kaede's. Now they were going after the Orb of Darkness. This was possibly the most dangerous of the Orbs. Last time the Orbs were found (according to Sango) the Light and Darkness Orb clashed trying to claim victory over one another. That's when the rest of the Elementals and their Orbs stopped them finally.

Both were sealed away for some time, then the Elementals actually figured out fighting wasn't the way to solve things. That's when their problems ended, and this new one began.

Sighing Sango stopped walking and sat down, "I'm tired…," she sighed.

"Normally it's Kagome who's wimping out," Inuyasha said.

"Hey!"

"Just telling the truth cause you normally are the one who wants to stop first."

Smiling Miroku looked ahead then blinked, "Do any of you feel that negative energy that's coming towards us?"

Nodding Inuyasha pulled out his sword then suddenly fell back as a gust of wind came through. Looking up he growled a small demon there hovering a few inches off the ground smiling. "Watch your step now, cant have anything bad happen to ya before we get to fight for the Orb."

Blinking Miroku looked at him, "How did you know about us?"

"Cause the Elemental's are in an uproar they won't stop talking about you."

Sango looked at him, "Jin…the Wind Elemental."

"So you know about me huh? This may be fun I say that I fight you lassie."

Sighing Sango stepped forward, "Fine."

Jin thought for a minute before looking at them all, "How about I fight all of you?"

"Um…I don't know if that would be a good idea, for one thing Inuyasha is already mad because of you pushing him down and I don't think it would be a good idea challenging him," Kagome said.

"No I'm not mad at all…I just want to wring his neck for pushing me down then thinking he can challenge all of us at once."

"I don't know why you're as cocky as he is about fighting," Sango said looking back at the group.

Muttering darkly Inuyasha picked his sword up off the ground, "So what…you…um…just shut up and lets all fight him!"

Miroku sighed and sat down. "This may just take a little while."

"No kidding," Shippo said once more acting mature.

After about 5 minutes of arguing, growling and Jin laughing the group was ready to fight. They all though it would be easy, after all 5 against 1 should be. But none of them actually knew how wrong they were and how much power Jin had.

"Actually, I have another idea, lets bring in my 4 sisters. They'd love a fight right about now," Jin said eyeing the group cautiously.

"Might as well let him," Inuyasha said.

Sango glanced over at Miroku, expecting some perverted action or some sort of thing to say. Surprisingly he did nothing but twirl his staff and smile.

"We'll make it a tournament!" Jin exclaimed as he whistled 4 small tornadoes, similar to Koga's (when he had the Jewel Shards) came towards them.

Soon stopping 4 girls, all looking alike stepped out. It was easy to tell they were all related. Each of them had blonde hair with icy blue eyes, and all of them never stopped smiling.

"Who's the people who want to fight us?" the first asked looking at them all.

"I'd like to introduce you to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome," he said pointing to each of them. "And these are my sisters, Miaka, Miaki, June, and May."

Shippo sighed and suddenly jumped in the ring much to everyone's surprise. "I'll fight first!" he began glancing around when nobody said anything and whimpered, "I was expecting someone to say 'No don't do it I'll fight for you' but I guess that's not going to happen."

May stepped in the ring and smiled picking Shippo up, "He's so fluffy!" she squeeled. "Even so I'll fight you…must resist the fluffiness I'll have to remember that much."

Shippo smiled and put a hand on her back, "I'm not as weak as I look, Fox Fire!" he cried jumping back as blue flames shot from his hand onto her back.

Shrieking called a gust of wind forward until the flames died. She smiled and looked at him. "I'll remember that little boy."

Shippo began running as she began shooting gusts of wind at him debris and pebbles coming for him as she did so. Pulling out a small top he jumped up. "Fox Magic!" he said pulling the top as it grew larger falling on her still spinning."

Looking back at the group he smiled.

"Shippo's actually winning…," Inuyasha said amazed.

"He's grown since we first seen him hasn't he?" Kagome asked.

Nodding Inuyasha watched, "I wonder if he'll use the technique I taught him."

"You taught him something!" Kagome asked once more.

"Yeah, it took him weeks to master it though."

Shippo looked over and blinked May no longer there.

"Where…is she…?" he asked himself looking in all directions…except up.

"Fox boy!" May yelled firing a blast directly down on Shippo as he spun before getting flung to the ground by the wind.

Shippo groaned rolling over on his back his nose bleeding from the crash. "That hurt…," he stood slowly and began running as May sent more blasts towards his way. Diving under her directly he jumped up then got slammed into the ground once more as a strong wind barrier pushed him away from her.

"I won't be hit twice by you fox boy," May taunted lowering herself slowly to the ground.

Shippo smiled and looked at Inuyasha who merely nodded.

"Fox Magic Doppleganger illusion," Shippo cried as 5 other of himself appeared the original different from them because he didn't have a weapon in his hand. As they charged May shot a blast towards each of them all of them disappearing.

"Where's the real one…." She muttered looking around catiously.

As she looked up Shippo landed on her face scratching it then sending Fox Fire on her directly as she blasted him through a nearby tree.

Shippo looked as the tree toppled towards May and prayed it would hit her and the fight would be over.

It missed and that meant the fight was still on.

"Fox Magic Doppleganger illusion!" Shippo stood as more appeared by him as they surrounded her. Charging Shippo smiled as a wind blast hit him (not enough force to kill or hurt badly) and May looked up. "May over here!" Shippo yelled slamming into her full force as they both landed a few yards away sprawled out and knocked out cold.

One of them stood slowly, breathing hard. "I win…"

"Fine…winner Shippo!" Jin said looking crestfallen that one of his sisters was beaten by a fox boy brat.

"Next up, Sango vs. Miaki!"

Sango walked towards Miaki and smiled, "Let's make this a good fight eh?"

Miaki also smiled and nodded, "One that the guys will never forget."

As they got into their fighting positions, everyone seemed to think this one would bloodier and more vicious than the last.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sango's fight and only hers.

"To bad you have to be my first opponent, I really wanted to fight one of the guys. That would have been even better."

"Why?" Sango asked blinked as she readied her boomerang. (Sorry I've heard so many things of what it's called I don't know anymore.)

"So I could show them girls aren't as weak and fragile as people seem to believe."

Smiling Sango flicked some hair behind her and looked at Miaki. "Well after this fight I don't think anyone will think we're weak and fragile."

Nodding Miaki readied herself and pulled out a large staff. "I'm more of a staff master than a wind master, hope you don't mind being attacked with a staff and some form of wind."

Shaking her head Sango smiled, "Sure if you don't mind me having a sword and a giant boomerang made from demon fang and hide."

The two smiled to each other and charged neither willing to give up or even think of giving it up. Pulling out her boomerang Sango hurled it towards Miaki then cried out as it stopped in mid-air and began spinning back towards her.

"Never use weapons that need air to attack us," Miaki warned smirking slightly.

"It's true…," said Shippo softly running over to Kagome who had bandages ready.

"Hm, I guess I'll have to keep that in mind wont I?" Sango asked smiling some.

Pulling out a sword Sango smiled twirling it in her hand until it was nothing more than a silver blur. "Well without my boomerang I'll just have to see how well my sword skills have improved."

"Well this ought to be interesting," Jin said hovering in the air cross legged.

Sango charged and swung her sword as it clashed against Miaki's staff.

"So lets make this a good old sword fight then eh?" Miaki asked her voice strained as the two pushed against each other trying to make one or the other stumble.

Nodding Sango kept pushing her legs burning like fire. Then she gave a final push and hit Miaki's side just as her staff smashed into Sango's chin. Sango winced and fell back her chin and tongue bleeding.

Miaki smiled and looked at her side, "Looks like we each got a hit."

"Guess so."

The two laughed for no real reason, it was just one of those things.

Kagome watched silently still bandaging Shippo who was recovering nicely. She sighed and looked at Sango thinking _next I'm gonna have to bandage her up after this cause it already looks like it's going to be a bloody fight. _

Inuyasha sat down and looked at Shippo, "I never thought I'd say this but you did well in that fight."

Shippo blinked and then smiled, "Thanks."

Sango charged and jumped up bringing her sword down Miaki blocking with her staff. Sango gasped getting thrown into the air by a sudden gust of wind crashing to the ground as the sword struck in the ground slicing right by her head a stand of hair getting sliced.

"Narrow miss…," she murmured.

Miaki spun her wooden staff and smiled holding it above her head still spinning it. Slowly she became airborne then she fell down towards Sango as fast as she came one end of the staff pointed towards Sango's body.

Rolling Sango felt the ground vibrate as the staff hit it. Scrambling to her feet Sango dodged as the staff was swung her way. Another swing and a narrow miss…only this time something was different.

Sango looked at her clothes and gasped a thin narrow cut there with a trace of blood. Miaki had taken the sword as was now using both as a weapon.

"It'll be hard for you to fight if you don't have a sword or a staff you know," Miaki said smiling. Miaki kept swinging and Sango kept dodging.

_Think Sango…think of a way that you can beat her…I have a 2nd sword but I don't want to use that unless I have to…but if she keeps this up I may have to use it anyway. _

Miaki growled and swung harder, "Why don't you quit trying you know you can win this so give it up now!"

"I never give up," Sango said suddenly dropping to the ground her legs pushing into Miaki's stomach.

Stumbling back Miaki fell, just as Sango ran forward and swiped the sword from her clutching the blade tightly despite the pain.

Sango smiled and opened her hand blood dripping from it and running down the blade. Placing her hand on the hilt and smiled. "You like my sword, if so to bad it's mine and it's going to be used by me."

Standing Miaki nodded, "Touché Sango I'll admit you're the best opponent I've faced in the longest time. But don't expect to win we have even strength right now and that's all I need to gain an upper hand."

Sango smiled, "I don't think we're even Miaki I'm dog tired as it is."

"So am I Sango I just didn't want the fight so end so soon."

Soon both started laughing again both glad this wasn't a fight where their lives were on the line. No one was happier than Sango who had been fighting for the past year just to stay alive. Now she didn't have to worry about dying or letting the entire world down…until they met with that demon that had stolen orbs.

As they charged their weapons clashed then Sango smiled, "It's over Miakia," she said head butting her hard in the forehead. Blood soon began forming as the cuts ran up and down their heads into their eyes. Miaki collapsed and Sango fell to a knee breathing heavily. "Jin…I've won this…"

Sighing Jin announced, "Winner…Sango!"

Sango fell to the ground and collapsed her hair flowing all around her. Coughing up blood she looked at Miaki and smiled, "I know your unconscious but we need to do that again sometime."

Miroku ran over to her quickly and picked her up just as she passed out. _Even after fighting she looks beautiful_ he thought. This time Miroku knelt down and began taking Kagome's job bandaging Sango up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 2 Fights Left

Miroku stood up and walked in the arena. Now was not the time for caring for Sango as much as he wanted to. Now was the time to fight.

"Next up June against…Kagome!"

Blinking Miroku looked at Jin. "I'm the one ready to fight!"

Jin smiled, "That's the way it goes mate, I make the rules and you just have to follow them. So that's how it is Kagome up against June."

Whimpering Kagome stepped in the ring with her bow and arrow ready. She knew nothing of fighting and the only thing she was good at was firing off her bow.

"I…I guess it's time to fight…," she said clutching her bow tightly until she was afraid it may snap.

June hopped into the ring and smiled. "Let's make this a good fight then."

June shook Kagome's hand vigorously still smiling. All Kagome wanted was for her to let it go at this point. She really had no interest in fighting or even watching anyone fight.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her, "She's screwed….there's no way she can win against them. Shippo and Sango barely won…Miroku if she loses one of us need to win or we wont win the Orb."

"I know Inuyasha, I don't know how well I'll be able to fight really."

Kagome looked at her opponent and cried out getting tossed back by a wind. She fired an arrow as it came towards June who just swept it away with a wave of her hand.

"Inuyasha…if Kagome's arrows can't pierce it…," Miroku began softly.

"Then my Wind Scar can't either…," Inuyasha finished his eyes growing wide. That had been his trump card but now he had no idea how to beat it then. If the Wind Scar wouldn't work he'd have to try the Backlash Wave, but he still didn't have much of an idea about how that worked.

Kagome shrieked as June picked up the arrow and used a gust of wind to send it back toward Kagome. She dove to the ground as it struck a tree striking cleanly through it. Looking at the tree Kagome's eye twitched, "Why didn't I stay home and play video games with my brother!"

Kagome ran and hid behind a tree breathing heavily. She knew of no way to beat this person but run and hope by some miracle she would win. That's when she had an idea.

Kagome stepped out from behind the tree June still looking for her.

"Ah there you are!" she cried and senta blast of wind not at Kagome but at the tree.

Kagome cried out and charged at June tackling her from midair keeping them both in line of when the tree crashed!

June struggling to get free cried out when she seen the tree was heading towards them. She knew she had no way to get free with Kagome blocking her hands like that. She couldn't even use her wind powers if her hands were blocked. June closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. As she slowly opened them she seen Jin and Inuyasha standing over them using their strength to keep the tree up.

"Heh you're pretty strong Inuyasha," Jin said smiling.

"You're not so weak yourself…," Inuyasha said grinning.

With the two at work they slowly moved the tree away from the girls and tossed it a couple feet away.

Miroku pried Kagome off of June who was clinging to her for dear life. "Kagome! It's over you can let go of her now," Miroku said.

Jin wiped a bit of sweat off his brow and smiled. He looked at the 2 girls then back at Inuyasha. "I'd say this match is counted as a tie wouldn't you. June used an excellent display of strength and Kagome used a wild display of courage, and intellect, I think a tie would be excellent. Or we can just make it so this fight never happened. Which would you prefer?"

"Well if I made it so this fight would never end it would mean we won the tournament."

"I'm aware of that mate."

"Then I say we count it as a draw, what's the fun in not fighting no matter who wins the next fight why not finish it out…mate," Inuyasha said a smile forming.

"Alright, next up then Miaka versus Miroku!"

The next fight was underway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Miaka and Miroku

Stepping into the arena Miroku blinked as Miaka winked towards him.

"Don't worry you aren't my type."

"Good, I have a girlfriend."

"Oh you must mean the girl that beat Miaki, she seems nice I guess. You'd like me more though I bet I'm more of a lover then her."

"Sango is all the love that I need."

Miaki smiled and pulled out a leaf and threw it up. Slowly the leaf grew as Miaka jumped on it the leaf slowly taking her up into the air. Slowly she used the wind and dived at Miroku the leaf growing sharp razor ends.

"One hit from this and you're going to die, these blades could cut through all types of steel and metal."

"We'll see, because for one thing I don't plan on getting hit by your leaf." Miroku pulled out his staff spinning it in his fingers like a long baton. He got into a fighting stance that covered all angles of attack using his staff, a finger ready to pull out an ofuda or Japanese talisman whenever needed.

"Hmm, you seem good at fighting but I suppose we'll see soon enough. An aerial ace against a holy man, this should be fun."

Miroku glared and waited then threw an ofuda at her as she rammed into it her leaf smoking around the edges.

Smacking at them the razor blades not even cutting her skin she looked at him. Standing after patting the fire out she looked at him, "So you're not the average Priest I see…you have not only the power of the Orbs you've collected but somehow managed to get powers of Priests also."

Miroku smiled and jumped on the leaf bringing it down to the ground, "What you see is what you get just a guy who loves what I do."

She smiled, "And I love doing this." She placed a hand on Miroku's chest then blasted him back into the lake with a gust of wind.

Miroku sank to the bottom with the weight on the shield somehow managing to toss it out of the water and looked around holding his breath. He wondered how he could get out of this one. At the surface he was able to see Miaka's looming shape over the water, ready to attack when needed. Miroku looked down and seen a fish. _Sorry little fish but you need to be the bait for me._ He thought silently swimming down and grabbing the fish before it even knew what was going on.

Throwing the fish out of water he quickly swam out in a different direction then cried out in pain the small tip of the leaf sliced through his shirt and skin. Blood poured from the wound as he placed a hand against it. Miaka wasn't kidding it was sharp and able to kill almost anything.

"I told you, and now you're cut because you thought you could distract me with that bait. If only you would have come out I wouldn't have seen you," Miaki said smiling hovering on her blood stained leaf.

Miroku smiled and picked up his shield his side throbbing. His smile seemed more like a wince as the shield began glowing. The pain didn't lessen but for some reason he felt as though he was healed.

Miaka flew quickly towards him as he cried out leaping to the side as a rock slammed into the front of her leaf. It was meant to hit Miaka but all of it was cut before it could even get close enough to touch her.

Cursing Miroku threw his staff towards her as it spun and this time aim was on his side. The staff caught her in the chest making her lose balance falling off of the leaf. The leaf an inch before she hit the ground captured her just before Miroku leapt on it sinking it to the ground once more.

Miroku picked up his staff smiling and put it to her neck. He knew it would do no damage unless he sharpened it. It had done its purpose of intimidating her because she looked at it uneasily.

Then Miaka smiled as a second leaf soared out of nowhere slicing Miroku across his leg rendering it useless.

Miroku cried out in pain dropping the staff getting lifted into the air along with Miaka.

"Do each of your sisters…specialize in a lot of damage, Kagome's the only one not damaged…you're sister hurt Shippo and hurt Sango and now me…"

Miaka nodded grimly, "We've been trained to fight since we're Jin's sisters. And now I must fight you. But the free ride is over. So goodbye young Priest."

Miroku felt himself drop off the leaf falling towards the ground. He sighed closing his eyes knowing it was it. Then the rushing of the air stopped and he looked down hanging in mid-air. No…that wasn't right a rock was directly beneath him! He smiled and sat up rocks forming at his hands and flew towards Miaka. "Never say goodbye to soon, I keep coming back!"

A rock hit Miaka then Miroku dove off his rock using the last of his leg strength taking them both into the water. The water turned red as he slowly took them out of the water she was knocked out and Miroku wasn't far behind her. Making it to the shore bank he collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"I win."

Jin smiled and looked at them, "So you did. Winner Miroku, next up myself against Inuyasha!"

Sango's eyes snapped open and looked at Miroku her eyes wide. So much blood…but she was sure it wasn't all his. If it was…well she knew she would be able to take care of him.

Miroku hit the ground with a dull thud and felt himself being raised into awakened Sango's warm arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Final Fight

"This oughta be fun eh?" Jin said as much as he asked hopping into the arena looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and stepped in. "I don't know why you bothered with this arena nobody lasts more than 5 minutes inside it."

Jin thought this over chuckling, "We'll say its decoration later on."

"GET 'EM INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out seeming like her old self again.

Inuyasha finger twitched as he sighed hanging his head. "Annoying…"

Jin smiled, "Lets…BEGIN!"

Inuyasha raised his head and charged slashing at Jin who merely dodged. The more he slashed the more Jin dodged, right now Jin was only toying with Inuyasha.

"Gotta do better than that to beat me mate!"

Inuyasha leapt up and came down towards Jin with his claws, "How's this?" he growled out as he slashed at Jin who once more leapt out of the way.

Jin, after leaping back charged Inuyasha waving his hand 5 powerful thin gusts hitting Inuyasha.

"Feh those weak winds can't hurt me."

Jin pointed as Inuyasha's kimono as well as his skin sliced open a thin trail of blood there. "The cuts will only become worse in time each minute the pain will become worse but it shouldn't take that long for me to beat you so no need to worry."

Growling Inuyasha flexed his claws, "Iron Revear Soul Stealer!" he bellowed sending this at Jin.

Jin tried blocking with wind but the claws sliced right through slamming Jin back a few yards leaving his arms (which took most of the blow) cut up. Jin looked at his arms as the blood ran down them then began smiling, "Finally…after many years I finally find and pick an opponent who actually knows a thing or 2 about fighting. This should be very interesting."

Inuyasha smiled then winced looking at the place where the winds hit him. Jin wasn't kidding the pain was steadily getting worse and he had no idea why. He thought back to when Jin used the move the wind didn't show itself like everyone elses…this wind was also quicker. _It has to be a vacuum effect…otherwise it wouldn't be hurting this badly…that and wounds that bleed don't tend to hurt as much because the blood is drained from there. When it is a vacuum effect the blood stays inside you which makes it even more painful. Clever…_

"I've seen through your plan Jin! You use a vacuum effect to make it so it hurts so bad!"

"Good job Inuyasha, you saw through that but it doesn't mean you can dodge it or stop it."

Smiling Inuyasha raised his claws, "Actually. I can!" he said stabbing himself where the wound was as he winced the pain subsiding though.

Jin stared for a moment then sighed. "I guess that would work, nobody I've fought has been brave enough to do that…"

Inuyasha let out a low breath the blood making his claws shine red, "I guess I'm not the average person people fight…Blades Of Blood!" he suddenly bellowed sending 5 red claw marks towards Jin. These were even deadlier than the last attack sent towards Jin.

Jin suddenly rose his leg getting sliced as he looked at it. "Impressive, you continue to surprise me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked, "What you see is what you get, a surprising guy who loves fighting."

Jin smiled and dove towards Inuyasha sending blades of wind at him once more. Inuyasha was quick this time and dodged them and had to keep dodging Jin sending more. The more Inuyasha dodged the more exhausted he became and kept getting hit. Soon he formulated a plan.

Jin kept blasting at him and suddenly Inuyasha charged right into the blast getting cut. Jin wasn't expecting that and his surprised showed as Inuyasha punched him in the forehead slamming him out of the arena skidding on the ground knocked out.

"Jin…I've won this," Inuyasha said sitting down breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried taking him in her arms. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, "Actually I feel pretty good."

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. He blinked before kissing back closing his eyes then fell over sputtering as Miroku (now awakened and a hand print on his cheek) and Sango came up with Shippo.

"Awww," Miroku commented.

Jin stood laughing and applauded as he called the orb into his hands which floated from them locking itself neatly in Miroku's shield.

"That's one more down," Miroku said.

"The Lightning Orb is next, I hope you all don't find his tactics shocking."

Smiling the group set out their bodies not yet healed but their hearts feeling stronger than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lightning City

As the team walked towards the way the shield was pointing they noticed the air around them seemed to get more static in it by the second. Soon the hair was rising off their heads. Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha had particular problems when their hair began sticking straight up. Miroku didn't have much of a problem because his hair was nowhere near as long as theirs. After Miroku paused to laugh the team, (most disgruntled) set off.

"You hear that sound?" Miroku asked.

People listened trying to hear through the static that was crackling around them. Even Inuyasha with his demon ears couldn't hear the sound through the static. It seemed the only reason Miroku was able to hear was because he didn't hear as much static because he didn't have as much hair.

"Does this mean that the lightning place is close?" Kagome asked.

Shippo popped his head out of Kagome's bag as all of his fur rose. Blinking he huddled back inside.

"Should be close I dunno though," Inuyasha said.

"You're close, in fact your so close it's shocking," said a man stepping out of the shadows, clouds at his feet. "Welcome to my temple, I'm the Lightning Elemental Sparky."

"How…suiting…," Sango said softly as Miroku hid a smile.

Sparky glared lightning suddenly surging around his body, "The other Elemental's may be softies but I'm not and I will kill each of you here if it turns out I need to."

As everyone backed away Sparky broke into a smile and began laughing. "Kidding, don't worry I do that whole serious act with everyone. To be truthful I'm the one that's as immature as they come. I'm the only one that'll play pranks on the others and get away with it."

The group slowly smiled as Kagome set down her backpack and shook his hand getting shocked by him as she touched.

"Eh…no touching unless you feel you don't have enough static or lightning in your life. Anyway I say we get down to business I'm guessing you all came for the Elemental Orb that I have."

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded as Miroku said, "And we need to know the rules to this fight before it actually starts."

Sparky nodded and looked between Miroku and Inuyasha, "Ok this is the last Orb you'll have to get before you have to fight that demon he just collected the last one before you guys came. But you 2 against me, and don't expect me to go easy on you, I'm the strongest Elemental you'll face. Remember this before we start, teamwork is what will lead you to winning but if you 2 fight against each other you'll lose. If you 2 lose then the 2 ladies behind you will fight me."

Kagome sighed praying for them to win. She didn't want to do something she didn't even enjoy. She almost died during the last fight due to the tree she wanted to fall. She didn't want to do any fighting again, she would fight against the demon taking the orbs but that's it! After that she wanted nothing more to do with fighting 1 on 1 again. Maybe she could convince Inuyasha to come to her time for a while…and maybe the rest of the gang.

Then she thought of all the other times Inuyasha had been in her time. Each ended up in disaster…except for one. That was Inuyasha and Kagome's first date…though Inuyasha swore up and down it wasn't a date. Everyone even perverted Miroku thought it was a date. Though he thinks adventuring with everyone doing this kind of thing is a date…

Inuyasha and Miroku stepped into the arena snapping Kagome from her thoughts. As Inuyasha pulled out his sword and Miroku pulled out his staff Sparky seemed to see how formidable the 2 may be for the first time.

"Interesting…very interesting So you 2 are the ones that defeated the rest…with the help of the ladies and the fox child?"

Nodding Miroku stepped up, "And your next."

Inuyasha smiled and suddenly charged just as Sparky said go. Miroku was soon behind him but before they got near Sparky he disappeared.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me."

Inuyasha looked up Sparky floating on a cloud above them. Remembering his fight against the Thunder Brothers he knew what and what not to do. Like touching them with your bare hands that's a bad idea.

Miroku jumped in front of Inuyasha and Inuyasha jumped on Miroku's shoulders before launching off with Miroku's staff in his hand. The staff connected with Sparky and it was enough to dislodge him from the cloud.

Sparky landed on the ground (on his feet) with a soft thud. Inuyasha was still in the air helpless and as Sparky shot at him Miroku jumped in the way taking the blast…or at least his shield did. It was enough to send Miroku flying through the air smoke rolling from his shield.

As Inuyasha landed he caught Miroku sliding back a little.

"Good job Miroku."

"You too Inuyasha."

"This is great! You 2 are showing the exact teamwork that I expected. Now see if you can keep it up when I start fighting even harder."

"We plan to," Miroku responded looking at Sparky.

"And we'll get that Orb."

Sparky smiled as lightning began surrounding him. A whip began forming in his hand made only of lightning. 1 hit from these and you'd be zapped and it wouldn't feel at all good. "This is my special technique, and I know if you can beat me and my whip you can beat that creature with no problem."

"Er…if your so strong how come your not out fighting it?" Miroku asked.

"Um…well...we don't have the power to leave this place until the Orb is gone," Sparky said smiling nervously.

Sighing Miroku shook his head, "IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE YOU STARTED BRAGGING HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"

Sparky smiled, "Very."

Inuyasha sighed smacking his hand to his forehead. Sparky obviously wasn't the genius type. Right now Inuyasha was surprised he was smart enough to form sentences. Of course Sparky was good at fighting there was no way in denying that.

"Ok you 2 are you going to continue this fight with me or did you decide to give up? If you gave up I can't blame you I'm a very strong person."

"Ok how bout you quit bragging and get on with it?" Inuyasha roared sick of Sparky's bragging.

Miroku smiled and whispered something to Inuyasha who nodded. Miroku charged and began swinging rapidly at Sparky who was able to dodge easily. None of these swings could make any contact. Miroku was just to slow. Then Miroku jumped back and was blasted forward again by Inuyasha who heaved him forward…right into Sparky.

Falling back from this body slam Sparky sent lightning through Miroku's body. Throwing him to the ground Sparkly lifted his head towards Inuyasha. Or where he thought Inuyasha was. While Miroku had body slammed Sparky, Inuyasha came from behind and grabbed Sparky's legs. Ignoring the pain Inuyasha picked him up and hurled him across the ground.

Sparky skidded along the ground feeling rocks pierce his skin as he rolled. Standing slowly he wiped his lip which was bleeding. "Good job this is the exact teamwork you'll need if you expect to beat that demon."

Miroku stood slowly his breathing ragged. Getting shocked by Sparky is something he never wanted to again. He still felt the sting as the lightning rolled through him. Obviously Sparky was hoping for one of them to black out.

Inuyasha stared at Sparky and charged but paid for it as lightning connected with his chest hurling him back. Sparks danced along his body as Inuyasha put a hand to his chest his breathing getting sharp. "T-That was unexpected."

Miroku helped pick Inuyasha up as the 2 turned towards Sparky again. Neither of them planned to lose.

Sparky smiled not seeming to be hurt. He was feeling pain and using his lightning so much was going to cost him later in this fight. Inuyasha and Miroku knew they were hurt and didn't plan to hide it. Maybe that would throw Sparky off.

Sparky charged as he created a lightning staff in his palm spinning it. He planned to take Inuyasha out first as he raised his staff swinging rapidly at Inuyasha. As the swings kept coming Inuyasha barely had time to dodge. Inuyasha stumbled backwards and fell as Sparky raised his staff.

Miroku suddenly rammed the bottom end of his staff into Sparky's stomach who fell over gasping. Miroku had use full force and there was already a black circular bruise forming where he had been hit. The Lightning Orb rolled out of Sparky's pocket as Miroku put it in his shield smiling.

"Sorry but at that moment I seen a moment that just screamed attack."

Inuyasha laughed and stood as the 2 hugged each other laughing still. Suddenly they fell over as Kagome, Sango and Shippo ran in hugging them all each falling to the floor. The group laughed knowing that this was the last Orb and after they defeated the demon their nightmares of what may happen would be over.

"Good job you 2 you showed proper teamwork through it all," Sparky said massaging his stomach.  
Inuyasha stood and everyone thought he was going to smack Sparky for bragging a lot. Instead Inuyasha helped him up and said, "Thanks for the Orb."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Final Battle

The demon walked silently through the forest. The Elements he had were swirling bright around his body. Fire, Water, Darkness and Light, as he walked Fire lit the trees, water turned the area into a swampland, Darkness brought out demons and Light burnt through anything that dared to oppose him. As he kept walking he found himself wanting more. More blood especially the people he seen right before he had to leave.

He looked ahead a village up ahead, slowly he began morphing. Hideous spikes shot out of his back the blood staining them. The claws on his hands and feet began growing as well as his body mass did. The Orbs glowed brightly as his muscles grew larger the powers growing around his body. He could already taste the blood as he began walking towards the village. He fell back as a yellow blast as well as ice slammed into his chest. As he stood a large boomerang and a purifying arrow hit him full force. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome had arrived. Shippo, now trying to get the villagers out smiled to himself. The 4 could do it he had no doubt.

"So you made it," the demon said.

"So you finally taught yourself how to string 2 words together," Inuyasha sneered his sword at ready.

"Give the Orbs back and we may let you keep you life," Miroku said the Ice Orb slowly dimming.

"More Orbs…," the demon said and charged much faster than he looked.

Kagome and Sango jumped on Kilala who took off in the air.

The demon didn't seem to care as he reached for Miroku who leaped out of the way. Inuyasha brought his sword down but got blasted back as the Fire Orb sent him flying back. He wasn't hurt because of his cloak but it was still a shock to be blasted with fire. Standing he brushed the flames off of him, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting the demon to be so fast!" Miroku cried out.

The demon smelled the air and held out his hand fire balls pelting at Miroku as well as Darkness. Miroku kept running narrowly dodging each, as the fireballs drew near he felt a giant hand squeeze around his ribs, the demon grabbing him

"Well…this cant be good," Miroku said.

"Die!" Inuyasha bellowed bringing the sword down towards the demon blasting through the fire. He screamed loudly falling to the ground as burning light pierced his skin. Breathing heavily he looked up at the demon who had turned.

"Kagome now!" Sango yelled as Kagome fired an arrow as the demon.

The demon roared before stumbling back, Miroku still in its hand.

Miroku smiled as his eyes turned blue ice freezing the demons hand. Wind quickly lifted him out of it as he landed on a rock. He flew quickly grabbing Inuyasha and heaving him on the rock as the stumbling demons foot slammed on the ground right where Inuyasha had been a second before.

"You can't beat me," the demon growled his anger rising.

"We can try," Miroku said narrowing his eyes.

Inuyasha stood slowly, "We have to watch out, I underestimated his power and I'm paying for it," he said burns on his chest from the light.

Miroku nodded and looked at the demons frozen hand which was defrosting because of the fire. It had bought Miroku enough time to escape but now the demon knew the Orbs Miroku possessed.

Except Lightning, that was going to be used later as Miroku's ace.

"Miroku, when do you plan on trying to use the Orbs to blast this guy,"

"Soon Inuyasha, now that I see that we won't be able to beat him on force alone.

Sango landed by them, "I hate to break this up but demon closing in!" she cried rising quickly as well as Miroku and Inuyasha. The demon ran beneath the rock as Miroku summoned another one to jump on the one above them crashing onto the demons head. Blood trickled from the wound the demon getting a glassy look in its eye as it fell forward with a loud crash.

"It's over…," Sango said softly looking at the beast.

Miroku sighed and looked at its frozen hand and kneeled down. He started to jump back but screamed in pain as the hand broke of the ice and squeezed his torso. "Everyone run!" he cried as the demon stood, the orbs the only thing keeping it moving.

Inuyasha charged only to get swept aside as if he were nothing by a large hand. He felt himself crashing into a larger Kilala who managed to keep her ground. She nuzzled her head against Inuyasha's who immediately stood his anger rising.

Kagome and Sango were back on the defense and ready for an attack. But the demon wasn't interested in them. The only thing it was interested in was crushing Miroku's tiny body with its enormous fist.

Miroku screamed loudly his ribs feeling like they were on fire. He knew this may be it for him. Kagome and Sango were trying but it was futile. And Inuyasha wasn't anywhere near him…

Inuyasha charged jumped up doing his best to get to Miroku. He landed on the demon back ignoring the pain searing through him. Then a blast of Darkness sent him sprawling back the sword flying away from his hand. He felt his anger slowly ebb away replaced by a lust….a lust for the taste of blood. He stood as his eyes turned a dark red his claws growing longer and sharper. He had become full-demon and had no control of himself…or his impulses.

The demon blinked its grip loosening around Miroku. He sensed a power slowly rising and it came from someone other than him. He glared looking around then noticed Inuyasha his eyes rolling around in his head. "This should be fun."

Miroku fell limply from the demons hand as Kilala flew under him catching him before flying to Kagome and Sango. Kagome rummaged through her pack. She knew somewhere she had a potion that would heal Miroku and make him able to fight…she just had to find it through all of her junk that she had. Right now Inuyasha could do his damage to the demon. She knew he was full-demon, if he could control it once before she knew he could do it again.

Sango pulled out a blue potion that was shimmering slightly in the light, "Is this it?"

Kagome nodded uncorking it and fed it to Miroku. She made sure he drank all of it then smiled as he sat up slowly.

"Where's the demon?" he asked before turning seeing its large bulky form, "Oh…"

Kagome nodded solemnly and yelled out,"Sit!"

Miroku charged his shield held in front of him. Honestly he had no idea how to use it or even what to do with it. The only thing he knew is that it had the power of the Orbs and that was good enough for him.

"Oh so your back…," the demon said sighing, almost bored.

Miroku nodded and got into a fighting position. He had no idea how to win but right now it was all or nothing. Everyone else had tried and failed, he was ready and he would win. Miroku charged and lifted above the demon with a quick gust of wind as he landed on the demon's back. "I don't know if this'll shock me or not but I have to try," Miroku said and suddenly released lightning through the demons body. He felt his hair rise on end and expected himself to be jolted off by his own lightning. But he remained safe as he jumped off the demons body charred and smoking.

It fell forward on its hands Miroku thought but when it stood it was holding a knocked out Inuyasha, "You care for him right...?"

Miroku gasped and slowly nodded eyeing the demons sharp claws which could slice Inuyasha open in a second.

"Give me the Orbs or he will die," the demon said.

Miroku sighed and slowly walked towards the demon un-strapping his shield. "You've turned to a big time villain but don't you know?"

"Know what?"

Miroku laughed, "That if you use all the Orbs and have them you'll die," he said feeling himself begin to sweat. _Will the demon buy my bluff…_ Miroku thought. _Could a demon possibly be that stu-_

"Seriously?"

Miroku sighed thinking _yup there are stupid demons. _"Yeah…"

The demon looked uncertainly around then smiled and hurled Inuyasha at Miroku, "I'm not stupid I know the rumors the rumors are if you have the 8 Orbs you become all powerful."

Miroku caught Inuyasha but was thrown back by the force. He got his balance back just as the demon appeared in front of him smacking him into a house that was burning.

Miroku coughed looking around the smoke blinding his eyes. He looked around fire blocking every possible exit. He closed his eyes, "I have to think…," he opened his eyes. The Wind Orb in the shield began glowing brightly. Wind rose around him as he sent it for the fire creating a path as he ran out.

The demon had confronted Sango and Kagome, Kilala was flying towards it and bit its neck. Roaring the demon flung Kilala off and got an arrow stuck in its leg as Kagome fired. Sango was throwing he boomerang once more and smiled as it connected. Then frowned when she saw it barely did anything.

Inuyasha stood slowly, and he was ticked. He had been made a fool of and he wouldn't stand for that. He picked up his sword as it returned to its larger size.

Miroku tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and cried out ducking as he swung his sword.

"Never scare me like that again!" Inuyasha bellowed snapping the demons attention to them, much to Kagome and Sango's relief.

"You 2 just don't quit!" the demon roared his anger rising.

Inuyasha and Miroku shrugged and looked at each other.

"What you expect us to die after a little beating, when we were fighting Naraku in the many battles we died about 10 times over," Inuyasha said stretching his arms, wanting to get back in the fight as soon as he could.

Miroku smiled and nodded hugging Sango and Kagome as they came. "Lets blow this guy away!"

The Orbs on Miroku's back began glowing. He felt the powers and hopes of the Elemental's flowing through him as Miroku began concentrating the power into his body.

Inuyasha held his sword out as he got his BackLash wave ready. He tried remembering everything he knew about it.

Kagome readied 3 arrows, she had been taught by Kaede weeks ago on how to fire 3 at a time. She just hoped her three would be enough.

Sango readied her boomerang and looked at Kilala who was knocked out. She got ready to throw it and strapped a sword to each side to increase the deadliness of this weapon. She wanted to end this now.

The three sent their barrage of attacks at the same time, there was a bright light and a shock wave that sent the 4 sprawled out on the ground. They lay there for a few seconds as Shippo and the villagers ran up screaming in victory.

"You did it!" Shippo cried out.

Miroku smiled and stood helping the other 3 up. He walked over to the spot where the demon once was. All that was left was the 4 Orbs he had stolen…nobody knew why they were the only thing left nor did anyone care.

The battle was over and they won. Now they could return to their lives.

THE END!


End file.
